


Kiss me

by naked_Swedish_people



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Feelings, Human!Marcus, M/M, Maybe more later on - Freeform, Oral Sex, Sticks to original plot with few changes, porn in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically follows the plot of Lab Rats but Marcus is human and is dating Chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has sex

Chase has been keeping a secret. For two weeks. A secret he couldn't tell anyone. He was dating Marcus. The new kid. The totally hot kid. The kid who was into him too. Some days Chase couldn't believe his luck. How was Marcus so perfect? But other days, when Adam teased him about not being manly enough or when Bree tried to set him up with her friends, Chase felt like shit. He could never just be happy like Marcus. Marcus didn't care what people thought of him, and Chase is pretty sure the whole school would know about them if he hadn't asked Marcus to keep it a secret. He felt bad about asking Marcus to lie. But Chase wasn't ready for everyone to know. So now they've been dating for a little over two weeks and Chase felt good when he was around Marcus. They would meet at Marcus' house almost everyday after school. Chase didn't have training today so he found himself knocking on Marcus' door. When the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Marcus. Chase put his hand on Marcus' cheek.  
"Are you ok?" He asked. Marcus is always healthy looking but right now he looks painfully thin and pale.  
"I'm fine" Marcus replys, leaning in for a kiss. As soon as lips touch, Chase feels the familiar cold of Marcus. One of the many things Chase loves about Marcus is his body temperature. Chase has always been a bit too warm for his own skin, probably just a side effect of being a genetic freak. But Marcus was always cold, it was especially nice after vigorous activities.  
Chase pulled away from Marcus and looked into the blue eyes in front of him. They were beautiful, but today they seemed to be a bit dimmer then normal.  
"Are you sure? Because if your sick I can come back tomarrow." Chase was already regretting coming here. He should have known Marcus was sick. It was Monday and Chase didn't see him in school.  
"No, don't go. I'll feel better with you around" he smiled softly at Chase. Chase could feel how stupid his ear to ear grin was. Marcus led him through the house to his room. It was small and painted white. There were no pictures or posters in the room, but there were little trinkets and old looking books on the shelves. It smelled like the beach and Marcus. Chase loved the room.  
Marcus kept kissing Chase but more deeply this time and Chase could feel the anticipation for what was to come coil in his stomach. Marcus pushed him on the bed and crawled over him. Well they were most definitely not studying today. Marcus' mouth traveled lower down Chase's body. The first time they slept together, Chase had been scared and nervous if Marcus saw his scars he wouldn't want him anymore. God had he been wrong. Marcus loves the scars. Can't get enough of them. He kisses them all the time. Tells Chase how beautiful they are on him. Chase was then afraid it was going to hurt. He's had some pretty bad battle wounds but he read up on this and it sounded painful. But Marcus had been careful about that too. Going slow and asking if Chase was ok almost every second. The more they did it, the looser he was, the less it hurt, the more it felt good.  
It didn't look like Marcus was going to take his time. He was looking at Chase with lust and love. And Chase was sure he was mirroring the expression. As soon as Marcus got to Chase's waistband, Chase was so very hard it hurt. Marcus pulled down his jeans along with his underwear. His cock sprung free of the tight confines. Chase whimpered when he felt Marcus' mouth close around him. He tried to buck up into the warmth, but Marcus held down his hips and sucked harder. Marcus reached up to trace a scar on Chases chest and tweek a nipple. Chase arched up into the touch and moaned loudly. He could feel the orgasm build in his lower regions and reached down to tug at Marcus' dark locks. "Marcus ngahh...stop" he panted out. Chase could hear the satisfying pop of Marcus' mouth as he pulled off. The cold air felt like torture on Chase's member. He sat up and kissed Marcus, tasting himself on Marcus' tongue. Chase pushed Marcus onto his back and pulled off his and Marcus' shirts.  
Chase took a moment to appreciate Marcus' toned, pale body. Running a hand over the cold muscle there, until his hand got to the hem of Marcus' pants. He unbuttoned them slowly. Marcus was looking at him through thick black eye lashes. It made Chase want to go faster, to get the rest of his clothes off and just get to the main event. But Chase was all about slow calculated moves. He knew how to make Marcus beg and that was what Chase wanted more then anything. He slid the jeans off Marcus' slim hips and stared to mouth at him through his boxers.  
"Chase, not fair" Marcus gritted out. But Chase just smiled up at him, which made Marcus groan and grab Chases hair. Chase ran both hands up and down the sides of Marcus' torso, scratching long angry marks into the pale skin. That just made Marcus press his erection closer to Chases mouth. The site of Marcus with his jaw slack with moans spilling out made Chase crazy with need.  
Finally, after a few minuets of teasing, Marcus gave Chase what he was after. "Chase" Marcus moaned his name, "please, Chase, take them off, please" he was almost sobbing. Chase slid off the boxers and immediately put Marcus' length in his mouth and just kept it there. Chase really liked the taste of Marcus and he was just happy to have him in his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue felt amazing. Marcus started to gently thrust in and out of Chases mouth. Chase didn't mind. Marcus' member hit the back of his throat and they both moaned loudly. Chase pulled off and laid back down. He saw Marcus shiver at the lose, but quickly got up and dug around in his bedside table for lube. He settled between Chases spread legs. Marcus slicked two fingers and started to rub around Chases hole and push one finger in slowly while tracing all viable scars lightly, looking up for reassurance that Chase was ok. Chase just pushed back on Marcus' fingers and shivered.  
"More" he demanded. Marcus put another finger in after awhile and Chase moaned at the stretch. Marcus kept touching the scars and Chase shivered at the cold fingers caressing his skin. "Jesus Marcus" Chase moaned his name when Marcus' hand passed over his peaked nipple.  
" Yesterday I was God, I think Jesus is a step down" Marcus joked. Chase just looked at him and Marcus got that lust filled look in his eyes again. Marcus leaned over Chase and kissed him slowly while fingering him. " Please say your ready for something other then my fingers, please " Marcus begged. Chase felt his cock twitch at the sound.  
"Yes, I'm ready" Chase said in a husky voice. Marcus put lube on his member and positioned himself at Chases entrence and pushed in slowly. Chase moaned and wrapped his legs around Marcus' hips. Marcus kept pushing until he was fully seated in Chase. They both stilled while Chase adjusted then pulled Marcus closer with his legs. Marcus stared moving in and out slowly at first but picked up speed and was soon pounding into Chase who was moaning and grasping to the sheets and twisting them. " Marcus ahhh....I'm close ahhh close" Chase said between gasps and pants.  
"Me too" Marcus grunted. A few more thrusts and Chase was spilling his seed all over the two of them, never even touching himself. Marcus was close behind, losing control when Chase squeezed around him.  
Marcus pulled out and laid next to Chase, both catching their breath. Chase turned to look at Marcus. His blue eyes were closed but Chase could imagine the blue irises in the back of his mind.  
"I came to study with you" Chase said accusingly once he. gained enough breath. Marcus opened his eyes and turned to look at Chase. Those blue eyes held mischief.  
"I thought that was studying" Marcus replied with mock innocence. Chase pushed against his chest.  
"We have a test in biology Wednesday, I don't want to fail" Chase kissed Marcus as he said it, ghosting his finger tips along the marks he made.  
"Well, we're the two top students in that class so I think we're good" Marcus said between kisses. He got up and walked to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Marcus sat beside Chase and cleaned up his cum leaking from his ass. "Maybe we should use condoms so I don't have to do laundry every other day"  
"If you want, I doubt it will feel the same" Chase knew he couldn't get any diseases and he couldn't give any to Marcus so he was fine with no condom sex.  
"Next time..." Marcus seemed troubled with what he was going to say. He looked at Chase and Chase saw worry in those blue eyes. He sat up, whincing only slightly, and put his hands on Marcus'.  
"Next time what?" He asked, concern taking over. Marcus shook and hung his head sadly. "Marcus, you can tell me" Chase placed one hand on Marcus' cheek and lifted his head slightly.  
Marcus took a deep breath and began again "next time I want to do something different, but you might say no" Marcus looked hurt and tried to look back at his lap but Chase kept his face turned towards him.  
"Whatever kink it is I won't say no without trying it first, I'll even try bondage if you want" Chase smiled softly at Marcus and Marcus smiled back.  
"It's not bondage" his smile faded, " I want you to" he stopped to breath "fuck me"  
Chase was a bit taken aback, he never really thought about doing that before. Whenever he thought of Marcus in bed he had always been above him. Well sometimes below but still topping. Chase looked at Marcus to gauge how serious he was. Marcus looked like he was in great distress. He looked so nervous and scared. Chase pulled him into a kiss.  
"Of course I can. Only if your sure though" Chase said once they weren't connected by there lips. "I would do anything for you I thought you knew that"  
A wave of relief seemed to wash over Marcus because he was smiling again and kissing back " I'm sure. And I would do anything for you too" he whispered the last part against Chases lips.


	2. Tell me it's not true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not have sex in it

When Chase got home he was greeted with Bree scolding him about being late. 

"I just want to know where you were for 3 hours, I told you Mr.Davenport wanted us home right after school but you go off and then ignore all my calls? Not cool Chase" she stated with her arms crossed over her chest while tapping her foot. The older Bree got the more mom like she became. 

"I was at the library, I turned my phone off and we didn't have training today so I thought I could have a day off for once". I pushed past her and went into the kitchen. 

"I would agree with you but Leo isn't answering his phone either, we thought he might be with you" she looked worried, "you don't know where he is do you?" 

"No" Chase felt his insides twist with guilt. What if Leo was captured? If Chase hadn't been with Marcus, Leo would be safe at home instead of God knows where. "But this is Leo we're talking about, he's probably fine" he immediately regretted saying 'probably', Bree's frown deepened at the word. 

"Yeah" she said still frowning, "He's probably fine" she turned to go upstairs when Leo crashed through the door. "Leo!" She ran to a panting Leo. 

"Marcus" he gasped, clutching his knees, "evil...proof" he grabbed at his pockets then looked confused. "My phone!" He shouted, digging through his empty pockets, "I had photographic proof that Marcus is evil, where is my-" a look of realization came over his features, "I must have dropped it when I was running from the giant robot" 

"Leo, your not making any sense" Chase said, "Marcus isn't evil and what giant robot?"

Leo looked at him seriously, "Marcus has bionics and he said if I told anyone he would expose you, Bree and Adam to the government" Chase just blankly looked back at him, processing the information. "He threatened me today, so I followed him to his house. He captured me using a gigantic  orange robot." 

"Marcus most definitely does not have bionics Leo, hes just the new kid" Bree tried to get Leo to sit down but he refused. 

"No, he's evil. Him and his dad are planning to capture you, I don't know why but he's evil, so it can't be good" Leo looked frantic. 

Chase was feeling sick, he didn't know why. He knew Leo was just delusional. But he had no reason to lie so maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe Marcus is evil and is just using Chase to get close to the Davenports. Chase held tight to the sofa. 

"Chase?" Bree put a hand on his shoulder, "are you ok, your looking a bit green?" Chase straightened up, putting on a face that was hopefully less green. 

"Yeah fine" he let go of the sofa and walked towards the door, "I think I forgot a book at the library, I'll be right back" he practically ran out the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so before Chase got to Marcus' house last chapter, Leo was already there and was captured by that big robot thing. Marcus left to go have sex with Chase and then came back and 'fought' Leo. And that the time line.


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broke my heart while writing this

Chase knocked on Marcus' door. No one answered. He knocked harder. This time he heard shattering glass and the padding of feet. The door swung open to reveal a wild eyed Marcus.   
"Shit" he muttered under his breath, then put on a smile that was too fake to be taken seriously, "Chase, what are you here?"  
"Don't look at me like that" Chase pushed pass Marcus, walking further into the house. He saw a pile of broken glass littering the floor. He turned to face Marcus. "Leo came home today going on and on about how you are evil, I don't want to believe him but that smile makes me think he's right."   
Marcus' smile slid off his face into a stoic look. "I'm sorry Chase" was all he said before he took a cloth out from behind his back and lunged at Chase. Chase stepped back and put his hand up to block Marcus' attack.   
Marcus tackled him to the floor and attempted to pull the cloth over Chase's mouth. Chase grabbed his arm and held it away from his face but Marcus was stronger than him. The cloth inched closer until it was firmly on his mouth. Chase held his breath and struggled to get Marcus off him.   
Marcus' expression was blank. There was no trace of the love Chase thought they had shared. There was no anger or malice on his face either. His blue eyes still looked dim.   
Chase's vision was tinged with red and tears were streaming down his face, he was tempted to take a breath but knew if he did Marcus would win. He ignored the pounding in his head, the screaming of his lungs. He focused on Marcus' face. He heard Marcus pleading.  
"Please" Marcus whispered above him, "breath, please" he let up on the cloth a bit but Chase was too weak to pull away and too stubborn to breath. "I don't want you dead, please, Chase I love you please".  
Chase closed his eyes and fought the building pressure in his head and chest. He distantly heard Marcus repeating 'I love you' and 'open you eyes' through the buzzing in his ears. Chase felt the darkness encasing him and too late he realized he was breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

The air smelled wet and musty. A blinding white/blue light hit Chase's eyes as he opened them. He was lying on his side in what looked like a cage made out of luminescent bars. Chase slowly hauled himself up to a sitting position. The room beyond the bars was made of concrete and had what looked like a control panel on a metal machine. In the far back of the room there was a cork board with pictures of Him, Bree and Adam. They were pictures taken far away but some of Chase looked like the person was right in front of him. There were even pictures of Chase's scars.   
Chase's felt his heart rate speed up. Marcus wasn't in the room. Chase went up to one of the bars and lightly touched it. Zap!  
Yep, electrified.   
The door on the other side of the room squeaked open and Marcus stepped through. He was staring at the floor. He walked tentatively towards Chase's cage.   
"What the hell Marcus?" Chase strained his voice to sound angry but it just sounded tired. "Why are you doing this? And what are these pictures?".  
Marcus looked up and Chase saw tears in his eyes. There was a bruise forming just below his left eye. "Chase, I'm so sorry"   
"Sorry isn't going to cover this" Chase stood as close to the bars as he could without getting shocked. "Are those pictures of me naked?" He pointed to the ones showing his scars.   
Marcus turned his face away and nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry" he said quieter and weaker than before. He was starting to shake.  
"Oh please" Chase said with exaspiration, "save it for someone who will believe you" he was sick of Marcus ' act. He was trying not to let the quiet sobs get to him. He held up his head and willed the tears to disappear. Marcus was taking deep breaths to stop crying. "I want the truth".   
"I didn't want to do this" Marcus whispered in a wet voice, "my father" he paused, "my father made me, he wants you, Bree and Adam. I don't know why, he wouldn't tell me.  
"He told me to get close to one of you. I picked you" Marcus looked to Chase with hopeful eyes. If he thought that sad, puppy dog eyes were enough for Chase to forgive him he was wrong. Chase kept his gaze steady and cold.   
"So you don't love me" Chase's voice cracked a little.   
"No! No I love you, I really do." Marcus said hastely, "If you don't believe anything else I say just believe that I love you and I don't want to do this to you".   
Chase saw his opportunity, "If you really love me then you'll let me out" Chase felt the tears he had been holding back pick at his eyes. "Please, Marcus. If you love me you wouldn't do this to me" he pleaded.   
Marcus backed away, shaking his head as he went, "No I can't. I'm so sorry Chase but I don't know what he'll do".   
"Who is 'he' Marcus? Your father? Did he hit you?" Chase couldn't help but be worried for Marcus. He still loved him even though Marcus betrayed him.  
Marcus had fear glazing his blue eyes, "he want you, Bree and Adam. I can't disobey him. I'm sorry". Marcus walked back though the door.   
"No Marcus, I can help you but you have to get me out if this, Marcus!" Chase yelled after him but the door was already closed. Silence lay heavy in the air. All Chase could hear was his own breaths. All he could feel was something wet falling on his face. He reached up and wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave this up to you, should Marcus be faking the whole 'I really do love you' act or is he telling the truth?


	5. Take my Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It deviates from the shows plot a lot.

Bree rubbed her temples as Chase silently sobbed in the corner of their electric cage. 

She and Adam had woken up to find themselves in a concrete lab. Chase had told them about Marcus and how he was involved with him. Bree almost shed a tear the way her brother looked so lost whenever he said Marcus’ name. Almost. 

She couldn’t believe Chase had gotten himself into so much trouble. She expected this from Adam, but never Chase. 

Speaking of Adam, he was pacing back and forth in the small space, occasionally punching the blue bars and instantly regretting it.   
“God, ouch!” Adam yelled as he hit the bars again, “Chase!”. 

Chase looked up startled. Bree couldn’t help but think he looked like a kicked puppy, just waiting for the next blow. 

“Help us get out of here!” Adam was seething, keeping him in close quarters was never a good idea.

“I--I can’t” he said as he hung his head yet again. 

Bree took hold of his arms and started to shake him, “I’m sorry about Marcus, I really am, but you can’t just give up Chase”. He pried away from her grip. 

“There’s no way to deactivate the bars from in here. I’d have to be out there,” He pointed to the control panel, “and I don’t know if you noticed, Bree, but I’m in here.” He turned to face the opposite wall, “I can’t do anything until Marcus returns.”

Adam stopped his pacing to look at his brother. Bree didn’t think he knew what was going on between Chase and Marcus. “What are you going to do when he gets back?” he asked innocently enough.

“Chase, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Bree reached out to comfort him but Chase’s shoulder but he evaded her hand.

“It’s fine, I’ll do what I can.”

“Wait….what? Do what, I don’t understand,” Adam looked to Bree, “what’s Chase gonna do?”

As soon as Bree opened her mouth to explain to poor Adam, Marcus appeared at the door. 

He didn’t make a move to come any closer. He looked between the siblings as if to gauge their anger. 

Chase straightened himself and prepared to do whatever he had to to get them out of this mess. 

“Marcus.” Chase voice was surprisingly even as it cut through the silence.

Marcus’ eyes snapped to look at Chase, but he still didn’t move from his position from the doorway. 

“Marcus, please” Chase tried again. He slid his arm through the bars, careful to not touch them. He extended his hand to Marcus who in turn gravitated towards him.   
Marcus’ eyes were shining as he reached out to take Chase’s hand. Their fingers curled together. 

“I don’t want to do this to you.” Marcus whispered in a strained voice. His eyes were fixed on their joined hands.

“Look at me” Chase said softly. Marcus tilted his head up. “You don’t have to” Chase started rubbing circles into Marcus’ palm. “You can let us go, you can help us.”  
Marcus blinked back tears and went to turn his head down.

“Hey” Chase encouraged, but he faltered before he uttered his next words,”I still love you.”

Bree saw realization dawn on Adam’s face but she held a finger to her lips before he could say anything.

Marcus looked at Chase in surprise. “How?” he choked out. 

Chase removed his hand from Marcus’ grip and reached up to lightly touch under his eye where the bruise was. “I don’t blame you” Marcus leaned into his hand, “I blame Him.”  
Chase knew those were the wrong words to use as soon as he said them. Marcus’ eyes held fear at the mention of Him. Chase had to act fast to take back what he said.   
“But I can help you, we can help you.” Marcus still looked unsure. “I promise you, Marcus, I’ll help you.”

But Marcus kept retreating. Pulling further away from Chase. “I love you Chase, but He already promised not to hurt you.”

“And you believe Him….over me?” Chase kept his hand out to Marcus, “I never hit you, I never force you to do anything. But you trust Him more.” 

Marcus shook his head, “please stop” he said in a small voice.

Chase retracted his hand slowly back through the bars, “Ok.” 

Marcus looked confused and scared at Chase's sudden disinterest. 

Tears blurred Chase’s vision but his mind was clear. “I’ll stop”. He grabbed the bars before anyone knew what was going on. Sparks flew off the cage and Chase’s body. Screams filled the room. Chase shut his eyes and felt the electricity rip through his body. It was the most painful thing he thought he had ever experienced. Adam grabbed his brother around the waist and tried to pry him away from the bars but Chase wouldn’t budge. 

Bree thought fast and yelled over the noise to Marcus who was also trying to pry Chase’s fingers off the bars, “he’ll die. Please Marcus, deactivate the bars!” 

Marcus rushed to the control panel and frantically started hitting every button with shaky hands. Finally Chase’s screams stopped. Marcus watched with wide eyes as Adam dragged Chase’s limp body to the middle of the lab. He started towards him but Adam whipped around and growled, “stay away from him.”

Chase coughed once then turned on his side and started to heave. Marcus ignored Adam’s remark and knelt beside Chase, taking his hand and placing the other on his shoulder.   
Chase rolled back to face the ceiling and Marcus realized he wasn’t breathing. Instead of a steady rise and fall of the chest, Chase’s convulsed while he suffocated silently.   
Marcus tilted his head back and pinched Chase’s nose.   
He brought his mouth down and blew air into Chase, desperately trying to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait and the cliff hanger. School has been getting in the way.


	6. Announcement

Hi everyone. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this fic in a very long time, I've been having writers block but just for this story. I don't want to abandon it because I feel like in the future I will finish it, I already know how its going to end. I'm just motivating in other fanfics right now. This is my very first fanfic and while I'm not too proud of it I won't rewrite any of the chapter so the future chapters will be a different style and I think that's one of the things holding me back from continuing this. I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't forgotten about this story and say I'm sorry.


	7. Take My Breath Away Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! So after almost three years of leaving this fanfic on my hypothetical shelf to collect hypothetical dust I'm back with an update. I'm going to try to write post the rest of this fanfic by summer so I don't leave you guys hanging for three years again.

“1, 2, 3, 4…” Marcus muttered under his breath with every push of Chase’s chest.

Bree and Adam sat quietly by but Marcus could feel the tension coming in waves off of them. Marcus tilted Chase’s head back again and blew as much air as he could into the boy's lungs. If Chase died Marcus didn't know what he would do. He was the cause of all this, the reason Chase was dying and trapped by his father.

It was supposed to be easy, getting Chase to trust him enough that he cold lure him into a trap. But Marcus had gotten attached. It was all his fault. He remembered the first time they kissed. It was after their second date. Marcus remembered how easy it was to make Chase blush.

_“I had a great time tonight.” Chase said beside him. Marcus had his hands in his pockets but reached out to take Chase’s, “can we do this again?”_

Tilt the head back.

_Marcus chuckled quietly at how Chase’s face turned red. “Of course,” he said, “but only if you agree to a kiss.”_

Two breaths

_Chase looked at him with a mixture of adoration and shock, his blush turning darker as he nodded silently._

1, 2, 3, 4...

_Marcus leaned down to press his lips against the shorter boy’s. There was a spark as soon as their lips touched and Marcus jerked back quickly. He hadn't been expecting that. He saw the confused look on Chase’s face and put aside his own confusion to continue kissing him. He felt the spark again but kept himself pressed firmly to his mission._

“Marcus, you're not helping,” Bree pushed him back from Chase and set her hand on top of his chest. She started to vibrate her hands to try and jolt Chase’s heart into beating normally again. Marcus looked up to Adam who was glaring at him from behind Bree.

“I would kill you if Chase wasn't dying right now” Adam spat at him.

Marcus shrunk back from the Davenport kids. Bree kept her hand on Chase’s chest, vibrating to the point where his clothes had started to burn. Marcus could feel the lump in his throat rise as he realized that it was taking too long.

Bree pulled her hand away, “I can’t” she had tears rolling down her face, her hands shaking uncontrollably. She turned to Adam and fell against his arms sobbing.

There was silence.

Marcus felt tears welling up in his eyes. He lowered his head towards Chase’s chest and rested it there. He closed his eyes against the world. Against Bree’s crying. Against Adam’s silent tears. Against the faint beating in the back of his mind.

Beating.

Marcus bolted up, startling Bree and Adam. “I hear a heartbeat!”

Bree looked at him for a second before pressing her ear against Chase’s chest. “Oh my god,” she said when she sat back up, “he’s alive.”

“What do we do?” Adam looked to Marcus.

“I…” Marcus searched his brain for something. Anything. “Adrenaline!” he rushed over to his father’s array of bottles and started looking for adrenaline.

“Do you know how much we should use?” Bree was already looking for a syringe.

Marcus grabbed the right bottle and turned to her, “I have no idea,” he didn’t know if this would kill Chase or save him. They filled the syringe halfway full of adrenaline and went back to kneeling around Chase. Bree held the needle inches away from her brother’s neck. She plunged it into Chase’s vein and pressed down. They waited for it work.

They waited for what felt like hours but in reality was only seconds.

Chase surged up, gasping for breath.

Marcus clutched at Chase’s outstretched hand. “I’m---s” he choked on his words, “I’m s--so sorry” Marcus felt tears roll down his cheeks, “I n--never wanted to h--hurt you”.

Chase blinked up at Marcus. He opened his mouth to say something but was met with a fit of coughing.

Bree tapped her fingers on her thigh, “hate to interrupt but we need to get out of here,” Chase and Marcus slowly disentangled themselves from each other, “now!”

“You’re not going anywhere,” said a gruff voice from behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not very long, I'm still trying to get the next chapter right and this felt like a good place to end this chapter. If I don't update in the next two weeks, yell at me!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I'm good at this. It's my first fanfiction so please be nice but honest :)


End file.
